Scarlett Rain
by MelyMirandaMolina
Summary: Su muerte y la masacre de su familia, desataron lo que se convertiría en la muerte o salvación de todos, una guerra mundial. Un sádica asesina o una cálida sonrisa, que en sueños viaja entre dimensiones a mundo alternos, buscando control en su locura, con ello encuentra a quien podría ser su soporte o bien, aumentar la perdida de la cordura.
1. Prólogo

Era una noche helada, el viento era frío y el cielo amenazaba con caer de lleno sobre tus hombros, una noche normal; a los ojos de quien es común, una terrorífica para quien tiene paranoias; y una perfecta para la locura, para quien ha perdido la razón.

Al fondo se escuchaban amortiguados pasos, profundos y penetrantes, esclavos de una anónima presencia. Se asomaba en la oscuridad una retorcida y poco normal sonrisa, unos ojos, no ficticios y rojos, unos perfectamente reales, plagados de las más viles intenciones. Recorriendo lentamente y con poca elegancia avanzaba el poseedor de aquellas desagradables características por los pasillos de la casa ajena que recorría, sin perder la enferma cara que portaba, una con deseo de arrebatarte todo, de hacerte sufrir, de llorar y suplicar por tu vida, de destrozar cada hueso de tu cuerpo, succionar cada gota de tu sangre y quedarse con tu alama, hacerte temer por ti y por quienes amas. Poseída por la más desalmada volición.

La sobra del sujeto hizo terrible acto de presencia ante la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación que recién pisaba, el grito desgarrador retumbó en todos los lares del lugar, más nadie le salvaba ¿y de dónde venía tanta desesperación? era una mujer, algo grande, más no vieja, oscilaba unos 40 años de edad. Temblaba absorbida por el miedo, sus ojos abiertos haciendo amago de salirse, ella lloraba, por ella, seguramente por sus seres queridos, por todo. Emitía leves quejidos, asemejándose a los chillidos de una rata, gritos ahogados, desesperados por salir, encarcelados por el temer de ser atravesada por un arma si llegasen a salir, un arma que asomaba a la perfección la sudadera bañada en un líquido espeso y rojo, sí, sangre.

Con todas su fuerzas pataleaba con insistencia "aléjate!" se alcanzaba a entender entre alaridos, sumergidos en terror, en búsqueda de su supervivencia. Temía, sí, temía, sus ojos bailaban por los alrededores, suplicantes. Cuando todo el mundo se le vino encima.

Los fuertes llantos de un bebé llenaron la habitación. La sonrisa que parecía ya no poder ser más enferma, logró lo imposible, se lleno de satisfacción y goce, al notarlo la mujer se arrojó sobre él. "¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ellos no!" atino a decir antes de azotar contra la pared. El poseído caminaba con la misma paz en dirección al gran armario que yacía en el fondo, abrió las puertas de par en par y diviso una niña, bañada en silenciosas lagrimas, aterrada también, que sostenía con fuerza el pequeño bulto que emitía aquel sonido. Ella probablemente tenía unos 13 años, el sonoro bulto no llegaba ni al año, una lastima.

Una diabólica carcajada emanó de sus resecos labios, arranco en segundos al pequeño de los brazos que lo sostenían, grito y lucho, pero la diferencia en corpulencia era más que devastadora para ella. Lo sostuvo brutalmente de manera que ambas pudieran verlo, la mujer grito con agonía, gracias al impacto muchos de sus huesos se hicieron añicos, ignorando el dolor hizo ademán de levantarse más cayó en seco con la cara levemente levantada, sin dejar de gritar, observando con impotencia.

Momentos después de ello, la sábana que le envolvía paso de un alegre azul a un amargo escarlata, ambas lloraron y gritaron hasta quedar afónicas, la niña intentó atacarle, acción que fue recompensada igual que a su madre. Aquel hombre se encaminaba hacia la mujer que le dio la vida, no podía permitirlo, no después de lo que vio, era todo lo que tenía, su padre fue ferozmente asesinado minutos antes, "Cuídalos" le susurró mientras la vida lo abandonaba, debía cumplirlo, fue lo último que él le pidió, su frío y sereno padre le hizo una petición, era su deber realizarla, pero ¿cómo? su cabeza sangraba debido al golpe y sus extremidades no respondían, estaba sentada contra la pared con la que chocó momentos antes, observando el rostro de su amorosa madre, quien derramaba lagrimas de tristeza, miedo y ¿amor? La mujer le sonrío calidamente después de ser atravesada por el cuchillo, la sangre alborotaba en su pecho , sus labios articularon un "Te amo".

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía seguir viendo, el cazador desollaba y jugaba con el cuerpo de su madre como si de un juguete nuevo se tratase, se prohibió abrir los ojos de nuevo, estaba segura de que nada de lo que viera allí sería bueno, lo último que sus apagados y grises ojos habían visto era el asesinato de toda su familia, quedaba ella, que con certeza tendría el mismo destino. Los esperaba, deseaba que fuese un sueño, que al abrir los ojos allí estarían, su pequeño hermano riendo con inocencia, su madre sonriendo con ternura, su padre y su serio semblante.

Describir lo que paso con ella es irrelevante, de momento, tan sádico y desagradable que aún no debe ser escrito. La lluvia continuaba con su trabajo, que pocas horas antes había comenzado, curiosamente al iniciar la masacre de aquella familia.

Estaban en unas cortas vacaciones, acudieron a un pueblo no muy alejado de la ciudad, (bien se podía llegar a él a pie) hospedándose en una casa, completamente rodeada por campo, alejada de todo, un blanco perfecto, una donde buscaban paz y vigor, e irónicamente encontraron sufrimiento y muerte. Cuando todo suscito la chica, joven, niña, llámese como quiera, se balanceaba con tranquilidad de un columpio casero improvisado por su padre en el pórtico, el frío la atacaba con fuerza, obligándola a entrar, siendo esa la última vez que vería el exterior, con vida. Mientras los siniestros y amenazadores ojos causantes de su dolor la miraban desasosiego.

Su nombre era Kiraz, que era el turco de cereza, en honor a los antojos del fruto que tenía su madre al tenerla en el vientre, sin saber que más tarde ese nombre abriría paso al oscuro apodo por el que se le conocería. Era un niña alegre, divertida, inteligente, tranquila, devota, etc. Hermosa en muchos sentidos, de cabellos azabaches y largos a la altura de los muslos, piel blanca que contrastaba a la perfección con sus enormes ojos grises. Estudiaba en la secundaria y gracias a sus altas calificaciones fue enviada a muchos países, por lo que conocía partes del mundo que la mayoría sólo imaginaba.

A pesar de todos esos atributos el rasgo que más se le otorgaba, aquel por el cual todos la ubicaban era el extraño pero agradable olor natural a cereza que desprendía, y que llenaba de ego a su madre al acertar tan bien con su nombre.

No lo sabía, pero no obstante su sádica muerte, esa no marcaría su final... Inconsciente y ajena a todo, su muerte acababa de desatar una guerra mundial, una que iba más allá de las armas y altercados entre naciones. Una que simbolizaría paz y felicidad o la desdicha y sufrimiento que ella vivo hacia cada ser vivo.

* * *

Bien, está es una de varias historias que he escrito, y al ser la primera que comencé, será la primera (mía) que subiré, aún están en proceso a falta de tiempo. Es completamente mía, basada en gran parte en mis abstractos sueños y armada por mi mente. Varios de los personajes principales son de creación propia, como pequeño spoiler: los mundos en los que ella "viaja", son dimensiones alternas de diversos animes(varios, varios, pero fanfiction no me deja marcarlos a todos) y esos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, todo lo ocurrido en esos mundos no afecta mucho en el curso de la historia, pues sigue u rumbo muy ajeno a ellas, espero les guste.


	2. Encuentro con un Dios

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y con pesadez, con miedo e incertidumbre. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba... Pero, ¿a eso podía llamársele cuerpo? no sentía absolutamente nada, estaba segura de que en ese momento podrían clavarle una estaca y no sentiría una misera. Sus ojos abrieron aún más y con más velocidad ante su tesis, recordando los enmarañados y crueles sentimientos y sucesos que se albergaban en su mente. Sí, en su mente, era lo suficientemente grande como para decir que sus sentimientos se encerraban en el corazón, que tontería. Gracias a sus comentarios hacia las creencias ajenas encontró una manera de despejar la obscuridad de su mente, dándole paso a algo mayor ¿dónde se encontraba?

A pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, al menos así lo sentía ella, no veía nada, más eso no lastimaba sus ojos en lo absoluto, era una sensación cálida y agradable. Quería pensar que ella y su familia habían logrado salvarse, que ahora se encontraba en un hospital recuperándose de aquello, que inocencia la suya. Saco fuerzas de sus adentros y se levanto, automáticamente todo fue claro, pero su rápido movimiento le genero un terrible malestar. Al recuperse diviso con cautela el lugar, no lo reconocía, no tenía idea de donde demonios estaba, se preocupo por su familia, más continuo con su positivo pensar.

Se encontraba rodeada de frondosos árboles, verdes y potentes, más ya era de noche y eso le causaba pavor, si bien, es normal que una niña tema al bosque obscuro, y si se tomaba en cuenta lo que acaba de vivir era completamente razonable. Se abrazo las rodillas acurrocándose al pie de un árbol, y al tocar su piel pudo sentir como era perfectamente tersa y blanca, era idéntica o aún más suave que la piel de un bebé, se le hizo completamente extraño, si sus memoria no le fallaba debía estar llena de cicatrices, raspones y terriblemente mutilada, pensó que tal vez la tecnología había logrado avanzar a un ritmo atroz. Aquello la hizo pensar en su cuerpo ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Su cuerpo se desarrollo bastante en comparación, sus curvas se delinearon, sus pechos y trasero crecieron, su cabello era aún más largo y su rostro era más definido, era casi una mujer.

El miedo la inundaba, tanto tiempo había pasado y sin embargo ella no tenia recuerdo alguno de aquello y aún peor, estaba sola en un tenebroso bosque. Se puso de pie y se encamino tomando todo el valor que pudo en búsqueda de algo conocido. Pasaban las horas y seguía perdida, cansada y casi sin esperanzas, conforme avanzaba alcanzo a divisar una ciudad a lo lejos, su corazón dio un vuelco, corrió como pudo pero debido a su condición y al no fijarse en el camino choco con fuerza contra una persona.

- L-Lo siento, estaba distraída ¿está bien? -susurro aún en el piso, estaba ligeramente difónica.

-No ha sido nada,¿ está usted bien? -ella asintió con la cabeza y acepto la mano que se extendía para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias -él era un joven apuesto, de lentes y hermosos ojos verdes como su atado.. ¿Cabello? seguramente no era real, le ignoro y poso su atención en sus palabras.

-Te ves bastante mal ¿necesitas ayuda? -su rostro enrojeció con fuerza al notar su terrible aspecto, estaba cubierta de tierra, con las ropas rasgadas y algunos raspones.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo... Lo siento! -bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa y vergüenza, él levanto su mentón y habló.

-No pareces de por aquí ¿estás perdida?

-Sí, algo así.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kiraz ¿y tú?

-Mi nombre es Yamino, es un placer. Si gustas puedes quedarte con nosotros, estoy seguro de que el señor Loki no se molestará por ello.

-Pero no me conoces.

-No pareces un mala persona -de sus labios nació una adorable sonrisa, inspirando en ella más confianza de la que normalmente tendría.

-En ese caso muchas gracias por la invitación, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas. Aunque, es bastante complicado, por lo que me gustaría contarle a alguien lo que paso ¿podría?

-Por supuesto, sígueme por favor -caminaron en silencio y pararon donde se alzaba una majestuosa mansión "Agencia De Detectives Enjaku" se leía en el letrero, y este estaba en japonés, más para ella no fue ningún problema, debido a sus viajes dominaba ese y varios lenguajes más, sin embargo se preguntaba cómo rayos había llegado a japón, en qué momento y por qué.

-¿Es aquí? -pregunto con asombro.

-Sí, adelante por favor. Espera en el salón mientras notifico al señor Loki -ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó.

-Señor Loki... ¿Yamino? -de algún lugar le sonaba, estaba segura, más su mente no le ayudaba en nada, seguía con la sensación de perdida y faltaban gran parte de sus recuerdos.

-Señorita Kiraz, ¿puede pasar a la oficina? el señor Loki la espera.

-Sí -se puso de pie y encamino hacia donde se le señalo. Al abrir la puerta una pequeña presencia la inundo.

-Pequeña cordera perdida, bienvenida a mi oficina de detective.

-Y-yo... ¡Ahhhh! -lanzo un desgarrador grito aterrado, era un hecho, había enloquecido, estaba en un lugar donde su mente le jugaba en la pasada, su manera positiva de pensar que seguía con vida calló hasta lo más profundo de la tierra, era una alucinación, estaba frente a ella el pequeño detective y Dios nórdico Loki. Sí, el protagonista de Mythical Sleuth Loki. Se tiró al suelo bañada en llanto, no le parecía divertido sentir sus esperanzas al piso, sus últimos y destructivos recuerdos reaparecieron ante ella con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? -sonrió con dulzura y tranquilidad a pesar del escándalo que la desconocida había montado. Pero él sabía que ella era especial, no podía decir que fuese una humana, más era imposible negarlo de igual forma.

-Sí, lo siento -se disculpo mientras limpiaba sus ojos con el pañuelo que el Dios le había ofrecido.

-Tu nombre es Kiraz, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tu debes ser Loki.

-Es un placer, cereza -sus ojos se abrieron como platos, nunca había conocido a alguien con la capacidad de saber el significado de su nombre.

-No debería sorprenderme, eres producto de mi mente, es natural que sepas el significado de mi nombre.

-Te equivocas, yo soy tan real como tú.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que soy real?

-Puedo sentir un poder inmenso y puro emanando de ti, no te diré que estás viva, yo tampoco lo sé, pero estás aquí y yo también.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Serviría de algo el decirlo? No es tu mundo en todo caso.

-¿A qué te refieres? No por ser un Dios lo sabrás todo.

-Entonces lo sabes.

-Sí, y como dije antes eres parte de mi mente, conozco gran parte de tu vida, de lo que te paso y lo que probablemente pasará, dime y ¿Mayura?

-¿Mayura? Vaya, tengo un inquilino bastante interesante. ¡Yamino! sirve té en el salón, por favor! -Yamino respondió y una vez en el salón Loki rompió el silencio.- tal parece que sabes demasiado, no me gustaría preguntar acerca de el futuro porque...

-Para ello tienes a Skuld.

-Me sorprende que sepas de ella también, y sí, tiene algo que ver pero, ella me dijo que el saber el futuro provoca rupturas de tiempo y no es conveniente -sonrió.

-Bien, en ese caso no diré nada.

-Como te decía, este no parece te mundo, emanas un aura diferente a todos los seres aquí, incluso yo que soy un Dios poseo un aura con un aire parecido a los demás, pues estamos en el mismo mundo.

-Entiendo tu punto, pero ¿qué hago aquí?

-No lo sé, pero deberías estar tranquila, estás perdida y por lo que veo tienes amnesia.

-Sí -no le quedaba de otra, dudaba si era real, pero jugar a ello era algo alentador.

-Me gustaría escuchar tu historia, Yamino me ha dicho que querías hablar con alguien.

-Pues verás... -Kiraz explico a detalle lo último que recordaba con cada horrible característica de los hechos.

-No tengas miedo, aquí estás bien. Omitiré cualquier comentario con respecto a lo que te paso, yo tampoco comprendo la situación y no me gustaría equivocarme, puedes estar relajada, eres bienvenida a quedarte el tiempo que quieras y te ayudaré a recuperar tu memoria, después de todo soy un detective, además de un Dios muy atractivo.

-Eres todo un galán Loki, espero que Mayura llegue pronto, me gustaría conocerla -él se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo y termino de un sorbo él delicioso té exportado que había preparado Yamino.

El miedo desapareció por completo, su calma volvió. Dudaba de que tan confiable era lo que ocurría en esos momentos, pero en sus adentros sabía que eso era preferible a despertar mutilada y sin familia, por lo que se limito a disfrutar de la compañía de todos, el tranquilo e inteligente carácter de Loki, la amabilidad de Yamino y la excentricidad de Mayura, aún si fuese un sueño, estaba feliz.

* * *

Reseña de la serie tratada aquí: créditos jkanime

Loki el poderoso dios nórdico del engaño perdió sus poderes y fue expulsado del reino del los dioses por el rey de los dioses Odín, convertido en un niño de apenas 8 años es enviado a la tierra, donde se encargara de capturar espíritus malignos si es que desea regresar al mundo de los dioses. En la tierra funda una agencia de detectives, La Agencia De Detectives Enjaku, mediante la cual conoce a su primer cliente una chica llamada Mayura Daijouji, la cual es una gran admiradora de los sucesos paranormales, la cual termina uniéndose a la agencia y ayudándolos con sus casos. Conforme avanza la serie, loki ira recolectando mas y mas espíritus malignos ya que esta es la única forma de que el recupere sus poderes y pueda volver al mundo de los dioses, pero Odín no permitirá que esta tarea se le haga muy fácil ya que envía mediante engaños a otros dioses para que interfieran en su misión y no permitan que vuelva al mundo de los dioses. /también llamado Matantei Loki Ragnarok.

Muy buena serie en mi opinión, aunque el manga es mucho mejor. Gracias por leer:3


	3. Descenso

-Señor Loki, la señorita Kiraz me ha dicho que le pida algo, salió de momento pero volverá más tarde.

-Dime Yamino.

-Ella solicita una reunión con la señorita Urd.

-"Ya veo, es probable que se cansará de la incertidumbre, ciertamente contactar con Urd para saber su pasado es bastante inteligente, pero hubiese preferido  
evadirlo" -pensó el Dios.

-¿Sucede algo señor Loki?

-No es nada Yamino ¿hacia dónde fue Kiraz?

-Mayura la arrastro al zoológico -Loki hizo un gesto de desaprobación, más lo paso por alto y continuo hundido en sus pensamientos.

Kiraz llevaba casi una semana en la Agencia, y no iba a negar que tanto su presencia como la de Mayura lo hacían sentir cómodo, incluso como hombre tenía suerte, ese par tenían sus atributos, más el hecho que le tenía pensativo era completamente diferente a ello, estaba tan impresionado como la joven cereza. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, Loki reviso las extremidades del cuerpo de la chica y nada, no había ninguna alteración el los nervios, ni rastros de máquinas, nanos, etc que la curará, era como un cuerpo recién nacido, un frágil y perfectamente hecho, sin embargo con ello detecto algo más, ese poder que provenía de ella no era alguna manera era similar al suyo, una mezcla de malicias controladas, pero en el caso de ella estaban perfectamente combinadas con una pureza inexplicable, era como tener frente a él la encarnación de lo bueno y lo malo en una misma persona.

Por más que el desease encontrar una solución, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, eran sucesos increíbles, que provenían de algo desconocido, de un mundo diferente y por un motivo oculto, el Dios suspiro exasperado, le irritaba no saber algo. Decidió, según él, que todo aquello era irrelevante, que lo importante en ese momento sería como hacerla volver a su mundo, recuperar su memoria y enseñarla a controlar lo que se escondía en sus adentros.

-¡Yamino!

-¿Sí, señor Loki?

-Ve a buscar a esas dos y tráelas, si puedes convencer a Mayura de irse, mejor.

-Como ordene.

-"Ahora bien, jamas he tenido un aprendiz, ¿qué demonios debería enseñarle?"

Mayura atravesó la puerta de forma fugaz con remolinos y cascadas en los ojos, hacia pucheros y berrinches frente a Loki, quien la veía con desaprobación, no obstante, su mirada se posó en el peliverde con fastidio, para después detenerse el ojigris que lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Necesitas algo Loki? -sonrió la azabache.

-Me gustaría enseñarte algunas cosas.

-Nada sexual, por favor -se burló.

-Te recuerdo que hablas con un niño de 8 años, no debes aprovecharte de mi -añadió con astucia abrazando a una confundida Mayura.

-Aprovechado -es bueno mencionar que ellos habían entablado una relación muy cercana en poco tiempo, pues cada quien sabía los más íntimos secretos del otro y se admitían sin remordimientos.

-Volviendo a la formalidad, Kiraz. Aprenderás de mi a usar y controlar tu poder -sentenció con seriedad-. Mayura, necesito que te retires, hay pastel en el salón.

-¡SÍ! ¡Pastel! ¡Me lo comeré todo! ¡Oh, Yamino!...

-¿Y cómo se supone que aprenderé?

-Mmmm... Debemos realizar una invocación.

-¿Cómo?

-Si lo sabes mi pasado deberías saberlo, ya he invocado a e-chan antes.

-No esperes que recuerde todo, pierdes tiempo, enséñame a hacerlo, por favor -él sonrió con suficiencia y en unos momentos su báculo en forma de luna creciente apareció.

-Veamos... ¿Qué clase hechizo debo recitar? -murmuraba para si mismo mientras que con el extremo inferior del báculo dibujaba un circulo con símbolos y estrellas dentro-. ¡Ya sé! Kiraz acércate y sujeta bien el báculo.

-Sí.

-Repite después de mi.

-Sí.

-¡Yo, Kiraz! En nombre del Dios malicioso Loki!

-¡Yo, Kiraz! En nombre del Dios malicioso Loki!

-¡Invoco a los demonios dormidos para servir a mi causa! ¡Vara, Hlyn, Vor!

-¡Invoco a los demonios dormidos para servir a mi causa! ¡Vara, Hlyn, Vor!

-¡Muéstrate ahora!, debes golpear el centro del circulo con la punta del báculo.

-¡Muéstrate ahora! -la chica obedeció y termino en una nube de humo proveniente del punto de su invocación. Ante ellos apareció un gran e imponente dragón negro como sus cabellos azabaches, de ojos rojos y enormes alas. Por el contrario a su presencia Kiraz no sentía ningún miedo, se acerco a él y Loki le susurro unas palabras, ella asintió y grito:

-¡Como mi fiel sirviente, trabajarás bajo mi mandato, de forma honoraria y con respeto! -el dragón se inclino ante ella, y prosiguió-. ¡Deberás tomar la forma de un báculo, actuando así como mi protector! ¡de esta manera yo sello el contrato!

Una vez recitadas las palabras, el dragón tomo la forma de un báculo como el de Loki, salvo que este era plateado con figuras y detalles negros, una forma de trisquel que tenía encima una luna menguante y unas brillantes cadenas en sus entornos. Ella estaba atónita, no iba a decir que no amaba la fantasía, seria un mentira terrible, pero ni en sus más locos sueños había hecho algo así. Loki sonrió de lado y retiro su báculo de sus blancas manos, ahora ella tenía el suyo y no era necesario que permaneciera con él.

-¡Eres increíble Loki! -ella salto en un sorpresivo abrazo que los llevo en un segundo al piso.

-Aún debes practicar -regaño adolorido mientras se levantaba.

-Sí, sí. Pero mañana, por hoy merezco un gran pedazo de pastel.

-Tienes razón -se alegro como niño y ambos se adentraron en la mansión.

Cuando Loki abrió la puerta del salón Mayura salto infantilmente haciendo caer a los recién llegados, Kiraz rió con alegría y Loki sonrió, ella lo noto y le lanzo una mirada acusadora, el joven Dios estaba muy contento en sus brazos y ello no paso desapercibido por la de cabellos largos y negros.

-¡No es justo Loki! yo también quiero jugar.

-No estamos jugando Mayura.

-Que mentirosos, yo los vi gritando y bailoteando en el jardín.

-Tienes razón Mayura, deberíamos seguir jugando con Loki ¿qué te parece? -susurro al oído de la pelirrosa.

-¡Sí! -tomo del brazo al desconcertado "niño" y corrieron los 3 hacia una tienda de disfraces.

-Vaya, parece que estaré solo, es mi oportunidad para probar la escoba que pedí por correo -decía con alegría Yamino para dirigirse a limpiar la enorme agencia.

-Esto es estúpido -sentencio molesto quien ahora llevaba un adorable traje de pirata.

-No seas antipático Loki te ves bastante bien. Oh, Mayura no te muevas por favor -decía mientras ajustaba el traje que sería la pareja del pequeño pirata-. Definitivamente se ven muy bien juntos, ¿no es cierto Loki?

-No y aleja eso de mi.

-Ah, olvide tu exagerado odio a la tecnología. Una foto no va a matarte -dicho esto el flash de la cámara provoco un desmayo al malicioso, que susurraba con espirales en los ojos, "no más cámaras".

Así pasaron el resto del día, escogiendo y probando tiernos e infantiles trajes para el detective que después de probar tantos dejo de protestar y se dedico a disfrutar del momento junto a las chicas, era un todo un adulto, uno bastante galán y amante de las mujeres, por lo que la vista de tan hermosas usando exóticos trajes no lo molesto en lo absoluto, de esta manera Loki dejo salir la personalidad de niño que en ocasiones lo envolvía.

A la mañana siguiente, siguiendo las ordenes de Loki, Yamino levanto temprano a los chicos, que después de jugar tanto terminaron dormidos los 3 en la alfombra de la oficina. Él puso una terrible cara, sin embargo, recordó que fue una orden suya, por lo que no protesto. Después de un delicioso desayuno a manos del peliverde, unos gritos telefónicos de parte del padre de Mayura y algunas travesuras del alborotado Fenrir, el grupo salió para iniciar el entrenamiento de chica cereza.

.¿Lista?

-¡Cuando quieras! -la ojigris se encontraba en el techo de la enorme construcción en la que ahora vivía.

-¡Salta!

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco.

-Tu invocación es un dragón y a través de ese báculo te transmite sus habilidades, en caso de no poder controlarlas él te salvará, no te preocupes, no dejaré que te lastimes.

-Bien... -tomo una gran bocanada de aire, lo dejo salir y se preparo para saltar.

-No dudes -al escucharlo relajo su cuerpo y se dejo caer, estaba bien, confiaba en ambos. Al cerrar los ojos unas enormes alas color negro hicieron acto de presencia en su espalda.

-Mátalos... -sonaban obscuros susurros en su cabeza, abrió los ojos aterrada, las alas desaparecieron y la velocidad de su caída aumento.

-¡Varða! -una intensa luz verde atrapo el cuerpo que descendía amenazante en dar contra el suelo. Una vez en los brazos del ahora joven adulto cerro los ojos, había  
perdido la conciencia.- ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye! ¡Kiraz!...

* * *

Debo admitir que a lo largo de este capitulo use palabras en nórdico antiguo y no fue nada fácil,dejaré aquí los significados: en e hechizo de invocación se hace mención de 3 de las sirvientas de Frigg:

VARA, los juramentos: Oye juramentos, castiga el perjurio, es la que escucha las promesas de Amor y registra las promesas y juramentos en los momentos de pasión.

HLYN, la protección y la comprensión: La que escucha los lamentos. La enviaban a que besara las lágrimas de los dolientes y bálsamos de la lluvia lejos en corazones retorcidos por pesar. Ella también escuchaba las oraciones de los mortales y los llevaba a Frigg, y aconsejaba qué mejor hacer en momentos y daba el alivio deseado.

VOR, la conciencia: La que todo lo ve. Nada se le podía ocultar.

Varða: es "proteger" en nórdico antiguo.

En el capitulo anterior olvide mencionar a Urd, Verdandi y Skuld, son las normas, en la mitología nórdica cada una de ellas representa el pasado, el presente y el futuro, por lo que saben todo de los mismos, no dude en preguntar bsi tienen dudas:D

Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión y algunas propuestas para los siguientes mundos que visitará, aún me falta escribir alrededor de la mitad, pero espero les guste:)


	4. Control

Todo estaba obscuro, la desilusión, el odio y el rencor eran casi palpables en el lugar. Mátalos...

Otra vez era esa voz, esa que la obligaba a recordar. Trato de impedirlo, sin embargo, era inevitable, estaba hundida y completamente indefensa ante ello. Los recuerdos de esa noche la invadieron, su padre, su hermano, su madre, todos se habían ido y ella se encontraba allí, feliz y disfrutando de la cálida compañía del Dios y los demás, se sentía como escoria.

"Es hora de irme" pensó, mientras luchaba con la voz que le ordenaba, como pudo se concentró y con ello, la voz desapareció.

-Está muy mal Loki -dijo la pelirosa.

-Lo sé, Mayura -respondió él.

-Debe estar sufriendo mucho, señor Loki -añadió Yamino mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de la joven inconsciente.

-Lo sé, Yamino -Loki estaba bastante molesto, se preguntaba como pasó todo, se suponía que ella podría con ello, él lo sabía.

Los parpados le pesaban seguía perdida en el obscuro lugar, ahogándose en culpa ¿cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? ¿qué había pasado con su familia? ¿cómo es que seguía con vida? Estaba perfectamente segura que el cuerpo que recibió más daño fue el suyo, entonces ¿cómo era posible todo aquello? Ya no era un sueño inocente, era indudable que esa era la realidad, de alguna manera entró al mundo de la serie ficticia que tanto le gustaba. Saldría de ahí, sin importar como, aún si eso significada que ese hermoso y pacifico mundo desaparecía, si es que ella no lo hacía primero. "Vamos, despierta".

-¡Está abriendo los ojos! -grito Mayura emocionada.

-Yamino trae un vaso de agua.

-Como diga -Yamino se retiró mientras Loki cargaba en sus brazos a la azabache.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kiraz? -pregunto el Dios.

-¿Loki? -dijo mientras terminaba de abrir y tallar sus grisáceos ojos-. Estoy bien.

-Me alegro ¿qué paso?

-¡Caíste de la nada! ¡Cuando te vi, estaba muy, muy asustada! -dijo la pelirosa agitando los brazos, dando descripciones gráficas de momento.

-Yo... No lo sé. Fue una voz.

-¿Voz? -preguntaron al unisono.

-Sí, me ordeno que matará a alguien... Cuando me negué todo se hizo obscuro, supongo que fue en ese momento que caí -dijo Kiraz con la mirada perdida, hasta posar su vista en el chico-. ¡Eres..!

-Shhh -dijo el mientras le guiñaba un ojo, para después susurrarle a espaldas de Mayura-. Ella cree que soy un familiar de "Loki", estarás enterada del secreto, está es mi verdadera forma, soy bastante apuesto ¿no es así?

-Supongo, ¿cuándo volverá el niño? ¿por qué te transformaste? -susurró ella también.

-Ven -sujeto su mano y antes de salir habló-. Señorita Mayura tengo que irme, más tarde vendrá Loki, espera por favor.

-Sí -dijo Mayura con los ojos iluminados, Loki en su forma adulta era sumamente guapo. Después de todo era un joven alto, de cabellos castaños ligeramente naranjas, unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, además de un cuerpo bastante provocador.

Una vez afuera, ambos se sentaron en las yerbas del jardín, Kiraz tenía la mirada perdida, parecía estar pensando bastante, Loki sabía que ella lo necesitaba, por lo que decidió no interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Estoy segura que sabes tan bien como yo el por qué estás transformado.

-Lo esperaba de ti, llegamos a la misma corazonada¿cierto? -ella asintió.

-La malicia necesaria para que volvieras a tu forma y obtuvieras los poderes para protegerme de la caída... Emanaron de mi.

-Exacto, pero al poco tiempo la absorbí por completo y desapareció. Mi pregunta para ti es ¿de dónde la sacaste? ¿haz estado con nosotros desde que llegaste y antes no la tenías.

-Tú eres el detective, no yo.

-Además -el joven de ojos verdes ignoro olímpicamente el comentario y prosiguió-. Tus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Antes de caer tus ojos se tornaron de un rojo escarlata, intenso, pero sin brillo.

-Escarlata...

-¿Qué con eso?

-El enfermo que me asesino, él... antes de hacerlo dijo que... -Loki mostró su apoyo colocando su mano sobre su hombro, pues sus ojos parecían humedecerse a cada palabra-. Estoy bien, él dijo que deseaba ver el escarlata en mi mirada. Debe ser sólo coincidencia, ese tipo no parecía estar pensando.

-No parece sólo una coincidencia, pero tampoco puedo decir con certeza que no lo es.

-Otra vez Loki, quiero hacerlo otra vez -Kirraz pensaba que si controlaba los poderes que Loki dijo que tenía la probabilidad de volver o saber que pasaba se incrementaría.

-¿Podrás mantener el control?

-¿A qué te refieres con..?

-Quiero decir, de ti salió un malicia tan grande como para transformar a un Dios, sería casi imposible para ti controlarlo.

-Casi, tú lo dijiste. De cualquier forma, puedes absorberlo otra vez, por mi no hay problema.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, pero si eso quieres, te ayudaré. Despertaste mi interés, y justo a tiempo, comenzaba a aburrirme.

-Si fueras un adulto todo el tiempo estoy segura que te divertirías con Mayura -Loki sólo atinó a sonrojarse ligeramente y sonreír de lado.

-Como sea, volvamos adentro. Lo intentaremos otra vez después de una comida.

-Bien.

Ambos caminaron nuevamente hacia la estancia, donde Mayura jugaba cartas con Yamino, más al verlos entrar comenzó a armar un alboroto.

-¡Loki!

-Dime Mayura.

-Estoy aburrida -dijo mientras hacia pucheros.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Vamos a buscar algún misterio.

-No hace falta ya encontré uno -susurro para si mismo-. Es hora de comer Mayura, tranquila.

Comieron con gusto la comida hecha con ingredientes pedidos por correo de Yamino, él era bastante talentoso en la cocina, y Kiraz lo agradecía, sentía como si no hubiese comido en años, a lo que Loki respondió que era debido a la energía usada para su invocación, además de la transformación del báculo y demás.

-Estuvo delicioso -Kiraz se levanto, le sonrió a Yamino en agradecimiento y se despidió con la mano de Mayura para después ir hacia el patio.

-Mayura, Yamino llamó a tu padre, está preocupado porque no has regresado a tu casa, deberías volver.

-No quiero, seguramente harán algo misterioso mientras no estoy.

-Señorita Mayura, le aseguro que nada pasará. Mañana puede volver.

-Mentiroso -susurro para si Loki.

-Bueno, pero sólo por está vez, volveré mañana en la mañana.

-Yamino, acompañala a su casa por favor.

-Sí -una vez se fue Mayura, Loki se encamino al patio donde encontró la ya común mirada perdida de Kiraz.

-¿Empezamos?

-Sí.

-Está vez evitemos que consumas los poderes de la invocación, con la fuerza que tienes es suficiente. ¿Trajiste tu báculo? -ella lo tomo y lo sujeto frente a él para mostrarselo-. Bien, estoy seguro de que sabes muchos idiomas. A los espiritus y la magia de los Dioses se les puede llamar en cualquiera, pero es necesario que tú estes cómoda con ello.

-Me siento cómoda con el que sea.

-Entonces hablale en el idioma que sea, aún si no es el mismo siempre. El punto de esto es canalizar tu energía vital en el báculo para cumplir lo que mentalizas, por alguna razón parece que la destrucción va contigo, intenta explotar el jarrón de allá.

-Parece caro -Loki hizo un gesto vago para quitarle importancia-. Lo destrozaré.

-Concentrate y visualiza lo que deseas -ella cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y al abrirlos habló.

-Ékrixi -sus ojos nuevamente se tornaron de aquel rojo intenso, el jarrón explotó sin herir a nadie, ni romperse, era como si se hubiese desintegrado, dejando un poco de polvo en su lugar.

-Griego ¿eh? -miro fugazmente el polvo que antes fue un jarrón para luego mirarla otra vez-. Nada mal, parece que si posees el control para hacer lo que quieras, tengo una idea de lo que ocurrió antes.

-¿Y bien?

-Posees un buen control, puedo asegurarte que paso justo lo que imaginase, y al ser una persona razonable podrás controlar el báculo fácilmente. Mi tesis consiste en que al liberar la invocación se creo un desbalance en la energía, expulsaste yo diría que un 70% de tu ella al invocarlo, y naturalmente el 30% restante no pudo controlarlo cuando lo intentaste, además de dejarte exhausta.

-Suena lógico, me lo esperaba del detective -Loki le sonrió de lado mientras lentamente se transformaba en un niño otra vez.

-Se acabó el efecto. Es una lástima, tu malicia era bastante buena.

-Puedo dartela otra vez.

-No, sería peligroso crear otra vez el desbalance. Te recuerdo que ya puedes hacerlo que deseabas, como dije antes, no creo que pertenezcas aquí, es hora de volver. No hace falta que te enseñe nada, sería una perdida de tiempo, es simple control y al parecer ya lo tienes.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por todo, Loki. Espero volver a verlos -Kiraz se arrodillo hasta estar a su altura y lo besó en la mejilla para luego abrazarlo.

-Te irá bien -Loki le regaló una de las sonrisas que sólo un niño puede dar mientras ella se ponía de pie.

-Gracias Loki -ella también sonrió-. Despídeme de todos por favor.

-Sí, cuídate -Kiraz dio algunos paso para poder concentrarse y una vez lo hizo levanto el báculo.

-Metavallómeno kósmo -recitó lo que creyó era conveniente "cambio de mundo" en griego, otra vez. Pensó que si decía "volver" o algo parecido podría llegar a un lugar diferente y al no tener por completo su memoria era probable que ella estuviese en otros lugares y por el estado en el que estaba no quería volver allí, más tampoco logró mentalizar correctamente a donde quería ir, pues sólo recordaba la masacre y definitivamente no quería volver a ese momento, así que simplemente pensó en un hermoso paisaje.

La chica de cabellos azabaches fue rodeada por un aura de color rojo, que envolvían los alrededores de donde se encontraba, para luego mezclarse con un otra negra pero igual de hermosa. Loki se despidió con la mano y al poco tiempo ella desapareció dejando diminutas partículas donde antes se encontraba.

Calló con fuerza contra el suelo, estaba consiente y eso le alegraba, pero aún no sabía donde estaba, era de noche y sólo podía distinguir una lluvia de estrellas brillando con intensidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -al escucharlo se giro de inmediato para encontrarse con hombre apuesto y bastante joven, de pelirrojos cabellos atados en una cola de caballo baja con una cicatriz en su rostro que le sonreía amablemente mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Lo siento, llegue aquí de casualidad. Tú eres...


	5. Battōsai, el destajador

-¿Ah? ¿Yo? -pregunto el chico distraído viendo a todos lados.

-Sí, tu nombre es Kenshin ¿cierto?

-¿Me conoces? -pregunto él con un mirada más sería.

-Yo diría que bastante, sin embargo, no te preocupes, no vengo a retarte o algo por el estilo.

Sentía que se volvía cada vez más loca, primero Loki y ahora Kenshin Himura, debía estar en coma y vivir un sueño. Pero no le quedaba de otra más que ir con la corriente mientras trataba de averiguar algo. No había notado que el lugar de su caída era el dojo de la joven Kaoru, en las afueras del patio. Tal vez sería conveniente, Loki le dijo que el control era sumamente útil, y que mejor para entrenar el control que el Kendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Kenshin sonrió como antes, al verla tan distraída.

-Sí, disculpa. No soy de por aquí.

-Eso parece ¿tienes a dónde ir?

-No en realidad.

-Entonces deberías quedarte con nosotros.

-No creo que a Kaoru le agrade.

-¿Kaoru? ¿también la conoces?

-Sí, a todos ustedes -Kenshin la miro detenidamente y al no sentir peligro le sonrió para poder convencerla.

-Yo creo que Kaoru estará feliz de recibirte.

-Me gustaría hacerle un petición.

-Pasa para que puedas hablar con ella.

Entraron a la casa donde se encontraron una furiosa Kaoru que arrojaba cosas al azar contra Yahiko y Sanosuke que los esquivaban con trabajo mientras gritaban "tu comida es horrible Kaoru" "pareces un monstruo, por eso nada sabe bien", Kiraz y Kenshin entraron en la estancia con cuidado, procurando esquivar los ataques de la enardecida joven.

-Kaoru, tenemos una visi... -uno de los platos que arrojo Kaoru di de lleno contra su rostro dejándolo con remolinos en los ojos.

-Lo siento Kenshin, pero es tu culpa por atravesarte -dijo Kaoru mientras los miraba-. ¡Oh! ¡Ven aquí Yahiko! ¡no escapen!

-¡Ni creas bruja! -grito Yahiko mientras sacaba la lengua y corría con Sanosuke.

-¡Aghh! esos dos me las pagaran en cuanto vuelvan. ¿Quién es ella Kenshin?

-Mi nombre es Kiraz, es un placer -respondió ell, pues Kenshin aún estaba atontado por el golpe.

-Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, maestra de este Dojo.

-Lo sé, y por ello me gustaría pedirte que me aceptes como discípula.

-¡Vaya! ¿entonces estás dispuesta a aprender el estilo Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu?

-Sí, pensé que sería lo que necesito.

-Perfecto, pero debes recordar que este estilo se creo para proteger a las personas, no para dañarlas.

-Sí, eso me agrada.

-Así que eso era lo que ibas a pedirle -dijo Kenshin ya recuperado.

-Me disculpo por causarles problemas.

-No te preocupes eres bienvenida -Kaoru le regalo una sonrisa, mientras recogía lo que arrojo anteriormente-. Toma Kenshin.

-Gracias Kaoru -dijo mientras sujetaba el hielo que Kaoru le entregue contra su frente.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que duele -dijo Kiraz un tanto preocupada.

-No te preocupes, la señorita Kaoru es muy fuerte pero también es muy dulce por lo tanto, el golpe no fue muy duro -Kaoru se sonrojo levemente ante las palabras del espadachín.

-Lo supuse -dijo para si misma, recordando lo mucho que ella conocía aquello.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo es que nos conoces? -preguntó Kenshin.

-Yo... -no sabía que decir, ¿quién iba a creerle? seguramente la tomarían por loca-. Me contaron de ustedes.

-No es correcto que las señoritas mientan -ella se sonrojo de vergüenza, acababan de descubrirla.

-Lo lamento, pero si te digo como llegue aquí no van a creerme.

-No te preocupes Kiraz, nadie va a juzgarte -dijo Kaoru mientras se sentaba a su lado y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Ante esa muestra de confianza Kiraz decidió que no sería justo no hablar de ello, después de todo, ella sabía sobre el pasado de Kenshin, los sentimientos de Kaoru y las adversidades que vendrían. Según deducía llego en un momento no muy importante de la historia, la señorita Megumi no parecía estar por ningún lado, sin embargo Sanosuke y Yahiko si, probablemente el incidente con Jinei había pasado poco tiempo antes, por lo que no le sorprendería que Megumi apareciera en cualquier momento. Sintió mucho deseos de preguntarle a Kaoru sus sentimientos respecto a Kenshin, sería interesante a su parecer escucharla, más no lo hizo porque sabía que actuar así de imprudente traería problemas con el lapso del tiempo y el rumbo de la historia.

Después de que todos esos pensamientos abandonaron su cabeza, Kiraz pasó a contar lo mismo que le contó a Loki y los demás, pero en esta ocasión añadió su tiempo junto al Dios y lo ocurrido con la invocación. Todos estaban con la boca abierta, seguramente dirían que estaba loca.

-¡Eso es increíble! -grito Yahiko.

-Pareces bastante interesante -dijo con una sonrisa de lado Sanosuke.

-Debió ser difícil para ti -dijo Kaoru que se limpiaba los ojos que amenazaban con derramar lagrimas. Sin embargo Kenshin permanecía en silencio, lo que la hizo sentir preocupada-. ¡Kenshin, vamos! ¡Di algo!

-Si nos conoces tanto, ¿me harías el favor de decirme que pasará después?

-No puedo, lo siento.

-¿Por qué? -era lógico que Kenshin quisiera saber lo que pasaría, seguramente sabía que después de Jinei habrían muchos más que quisieran lastimar a Kaoru y a los demás.

-Es peligroso, eso alteraría los sucesos e incluso podría hacerles daño.

-Ya veo, disculpa.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien -ella le guiño el ojo-. Me parece que todos están muy felices aquí, prometo no ser una carga.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el báculo que mencionaste? -preguntó Sanosuke.

-¡Ay no! ¡Mi baculo! Lo tenía al venir.

-Yo no vi ninguno cuando llegaste -aseguró el pelirrojo.

-¡Kenshin! ¡Una serpiente! -grito Kaoru que había salido a tomar aire.

-¿Estás bien Kaoru? -dijo Kenshin al llegar a su lado.

-Sí, pero mira -señalo a la extraña serpiente negra y delgada que se escurría hacia el dojo.

-¿Sucede algo? -dijo Kiraz mientras se asomaba por las puertas. En cuanto la serpiente notó su presencia se escurrió hacia ella con rápidez-. Pobrecita, no parece que este sea tu hábitat, pero tampoco estoy segura de que especie seas.

-Que falta de respeto ¿acaso no me reconoces? -escucho la azabache en su cabeza.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es necesario decirte con palitos y bolitas? Mi nombre es Skotádi, soy el dragón que invocaste, tonta -resonaban las palabras que parecían venir de la serpiente dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien Kiraz? si te da miedo podemos sacarla -preguntó amablemente Kaoru.

-Estoy bien, parece que viene conmigo -dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para que la serpiente lo trepará y se enredará alrededor.

-¿Cómo que viene contigo? -pregunto Yahiko desde la puerta.

-Sanosuke, tú preguntaste por mi báculo, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, ¿qué con eso?

-Aquí está, no entiendo como, ni por qué pero ahora mi dragón es una serpiente.

-¡No seas tonta niña! ¡No por aceptar ayudarte seré tuyo! -reclamaba en su cabeza.

-Es bastante linda -dijo Kenshin mientras se acercaba a curiosear.

-Me parece que es macho.

-¡Que no te parezca! ¡Lo soy! -gritaba en su adentros el dragón.

-¡Oh! -serpiente había pasado del brazo de Kiraz al hombro de Kenshin enrollándose en lo que podía-. ¿No es peligrosa?

-Lo dudo, creo que le agradas.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso, mocosa? Sólo siento curiosidad, presiento que está persona guarda muchos secretos. Se siente el olor a sangre a su lado.

-Battōsai... -susurró para si misma al escuchar a la serpiente, sin embargo Kenshin la oyó perfectamente, tornando sería su mirada.

-¿También sabes de eso?

-¿Eh? Yo.. Lo siento, no quería mencionarlo, lo dije sin pensar -Kenshin la miro esperando una respuesta a lo que pregunto-. Sí, de eso e incluso de Tomoe.

-Por favor, ya no digas más.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Kenshin te pasa algo? -pregunto Kaoru que hasta ese momento había estado peleando con Yahiko hasta notar la mirada seria del espadachín.

-Estoy bien Kaoru, iré a hacer la cena -sonrió él.

Ahora Kiraz se sentía culpable por lo que ocasionó, pero no quería saber tanto de Kenshin sin que él estuviera enterado de ello, le preocupaba bastante saber todo aquello, después de todo Kenshin tenía un pasado muy difícil, y no sólo eso, ella sabía lo que ocurriría en su futuro. Se sentía como una completa invasora, estaba segura de que si alguien supiera tanto de ella eso no le gustaría para nada. Decidió que pensaría en una manera de arreglar las cosas con el pelirrojo y hacer como si no supiera nada, sería lo mejor, todo lo que sabía representaba lo que él deseaba ocultar.

-Kiraz, vayamos a dentro. Kenshin cocina delicioso -dijo con una sonrisa Kaoru.

-No como tú Kaoru -se burló Yahiko.

-¡Yahiko! ¡ven aquí cobarde! -grito ella mientras lo perseguía.

-No te quedes afuera, entra -le dijo Sanosuke a Kiraz, haciendo espacio para que ella pasará.

-Sí -después de la persecución, Kaoru y Yahiko volvieron para la cena, una muy incomoda cena, pues Kenshin tenía una mirada perdida y pensante y Kiraz una de arrepentimiento y culpa.

-Kiraz, mañana empezaremos con tu clases -sentenció Kaoru.

-Me parece bien, Kaoru -sonrió la joven de ojos grisáceos, aún preocupada.


End file.
